An accidental meeting gone right?
by mageofbreath14
Summary: Your name is Kankri Vantas, and today marks a new point in your life. ( im sorry in this is terrible but this is my first fanfic.)
1. Accidental Meeting

_**Author notes:**_

_**I'm sorry if this happens to be terrible. This is my first time writing a fanfic. **_

_**Please review**_

**Chapter one: Accidental meeting**

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and today is the start of your new life. Today you start your first day at Green Sun University. This collage isn't located very far from your home, so you saw no point in renting an apartment or a dorm.

I sigh softly as I stare at the front doors of the main building at Green Sun University, debating whether or not I wanted to open these doors to the challenges I'll face ahead here. "I can do this, I mean I've come this far, there's nothing standing in my way now, well besides these doors" chuckles softly at my joke to myself "what's the worst that could happ-"

My speech, was cut short when suddenly the door in front of me was swung open, knocking me backwards, onto the ground. "Well isn't this just wonderful, I haven't even started school and I'm already being pushed to the ground… how triggering" I thought to myself as I sat on the ground. I see a hand reach down to help me, or so I think that is why there's a hand reaching down. "Yo, you ok?" I hear from I'm taking a guess as to he was the one who knocked me over with the door. I look up to see who this person is who is offering me his hand. The young man who is offering me his hand looks about my height, with blond hair. He is wearing a record tee with black jeans. He keeps staring at me waiting for me to answer, or I would I think he is staring at me, I couldn't really tell for the fact that he had this potentially triggering looking shades that was impossible to see through. I brush away his hand and pull myself off by myself. "Yes I am fine, but you shouldn't be throwing open doors, for someone might be standing on the other side." I answer his question, trying to glare but those stupid shades making it hard to tell. I brush myself off, pick up my things that had been knocked awry from the door. I storm off into the building, not bothering to wait for an answer from the guy.

**My name is Kankri, and this year doesn't seem to be off to a great start.**

_**AN:**_

_**Heyy so this is the first chapter reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~spiritwarrior**_


	2. Dave's Apology

**Chapter two: Dave's Apology  
**

**Author Notes:**

**heyy guys, so i finally finished the second chapter, and this is from Dave's pov. **

**my friend helped me think of the idea for Dave. she loves Dave.**

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are pumped for this turning point in your life. Today marks the day that you start your education at Green Sun University.

I'm standing in the hallway watching as people rush around meeting friends and getting to class. Although I stand out, no one pays attention to me anyways. Not like I really cared anyways. I feel my phone go off saying I got a message, I check my phone and see that I got a message from my best bro, reading _**Dave, get over here now! You gotta see this. And I want to walk to class together. After all it is our first day… but just your strider ass over here. I'm at the front of the campus ~john. **_I sigh and start my way down the hall, but i start out in a run to make sure that john doesn't through a hissy fit for being not on time for him.

As I run, I pushed open the front doors, harder than I would have liked. As soon as I push open the door I hear someone hit the ground, I quickly stop to make sure the kids alright. I look to see who it is, and I see a kid who looks like he's a bit shorter than me, but he is wearing a bright red sweater and black jeans. I reach my hand out and ask him if he is alright. He glares at me, brushes my hand away. He pulls himself up and starts to rant at me, but before I can apologize he storms off, not bothering to hear me out.

I stare at the grumpy kid who I accidently knocked over with the door as he storms away into the building. "Asshole" I mutter fixing my shades as I walk up behind my best bro John Egbert, who as usual was wearing a white t-shirt with this green slime alien thing on it, with blue jeans. "Sup" I asked him, watching as he jumps from surprise "Dave!" he says as he turns around and punching me in the arm "that's not very nice, coming up behind someone and scaring them" he pouts at me, I smirk at this, but then quickly change this because well I'm a strider and striders don't show emotions. "You should have been paying more attention Egderp. After all you are the one who called me here to meet you." I reply to him watching him behind my totally ironic shades. He shrugs his shoulders and then goes back to his happy go lucky nature "Are you ready to start college?" he questions me.

I think back to my encounter with the kid in the bright red sweater, I still had to find him and apologize for hitting him with the buildings door. "Eh, I'm just doing this to have something to fall back on" I reply wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "This is going to be totally awesome!" John exclaims excitedly, grabbing my hand and starts to half drag half walk me into the building

As we walked towards the school, I began thinking of ways on how I was going to find this mystery kid. He seemed familiar but I couldn't place where I've seen him before… is he some ones sibling? Oh well right now I have to find him, and apologize. Then I can try and figure out where I've seen him before.

Once we reach the main lobby of the building, I nod to John as the strider of saying see ya soon. As I make my way to the main office, to see if they can help me find him. Slowly I make my way down to the front desk; I come up with a plan to apologize without actually talking to him in person, because I highly doubted he would want to see me again after the accident.

As I draw close to the office I come up with a plan. My plan was to somehow get ahold of his schedule and see where his first class, and get there before anyone showed up, so I don't have much time left before class starts. After arguing to myself on what I was going to say if everything was going to go according to plan, I decided that I would write my apology on the lecture board for him to see, and he can come find me if he feels the need to talk to me. By the time I made up my mind, I had reached the front desk. The young lady working at the front desk, looks up at me from her computer "What can I help you with?" she asks looking tired like she didn't want to be here, much less help me "Yeah, do you by chance have seen a kid who was wearing a bright red sweater? And dark brown hair?" I question her, hoping for an answer, "Do you mean Kankri Vantas?" She counter questions me. "Yeah, that's him, I just forgot for a moment." I answer her question, hoping that she can't tell that I'm lying, but hey now I know I know his name... Where have I heard that last name before, but that's for a later thought.

She stares at me strangely, almost like she knows I am lying about knowing him. "Uh, he dropped something and I would like to return it to him, but I don't know his schedule to return it" I say hastily, to draw her suspicion from if I truly did know him. "Do you want me to call him down through the speakers?" She asks me, "No, I'll just drop it off at his class on my way" I reply quickly. She rolls her eyes at me, but she then types something out on her computer, and something prints out. She reaches over and hand me the paper, I take the paper quickly, thank her and walk out like I wasn't planning on doing anything wrong.

As I stride down the hallway I look at the piece of paper, hoping that she wasn't tricking me by just giving me a note that wasn't what I was there for in the first place. I flip over the paper and see that, to my relief, she did actually give me Kankri's schedule. I look at it and see that he has psychology with Mr. Scratch that meant that I had to book it quickly, in order to write the note and get out of there before Kankri or anyone else gets there.

After walking for a bit (well more like jogging), I finally reach the classroom. I look inside, and seeing that the coast is clear, I flash step to in front the board and get to work. A few moments of writing my note, I notice that the warning bell for class is going to ring; I quickly leave the room hoping Kankri sees it and accepts my apology.

**Your name is Dave, and you hope Kankri accepts your note.**

**AN:**

**so yeah, here's the second chapter. hope you enjoyed**

**its longer because the first chapter was to get the story going**

**please review**

**~spiritwarrior**


	3. Kankri's reaction

**Chapter 3: Kankri's reaction**

_**AN: heyy guys so im really sorry i havent updated in a while, i had writers block and then life got busy. so im trying to get this story going.. so any ideas whether its for a new story or ideas on how this story should lead to i will gladly read them and cherish them.. and if i do use any ideas that i am given i will give credit. so yeah, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3:  
**

I rush off, leaving my embarrassing moment behind me. As I walk around campus, wasting time before I have class. Walking around gives me time to think, I begin to regret not staying long enough to at least listen to what the young man would have said, but knowing me and what he looked like he gave me the impression that the explanation would just be triggering.

I slowly make my way to class, noticing that I had wasted enough time. On my way I hope that I get there before anyone else, so that I can get a good seat. I pull out my schedule and look to see what class I have; by the looks of it I have psychology with a man by the name of Mr. Scratch. I walk towards where my classroom is located, I think about that young man and how if I was going to see him again, this is a pretty big school after all, so there is not a very big chance that I could see him. "Why would it matter to me if I do end up seeing him again?" I question myself on my way, I look at my clock and pick up my pace because the bell will ring in maybe five minutes and I still wanted to get a relatively good seat.

When I reach the classroom, I walk inside to everyone looking or pointing out something that was written on the board. I take my seat ignoring everyone else and what is on the board until I was settled for class. Once settled I look up at the board, to see what has everyone's attention. I glare in shock at the thing on the board, as my face flushes, most likely a bright red. There was a message addressed for me in front of everyone, it read:

_**Yo Kankri,**_

_**Since you ran off and didn't bother to wait and listen to my reasoning to bumping into you, which wasn't my fault you should have been paying attention. And I totally accept your apology and hope we are cool in an ironic sense. If you need to find me, it isn't hard I am a cool kid, and we can talk it out since I have a feeling that's what you want. **_

_**Later: **_

_**DS**_

After reading the note, I quickly stand up not looking at anyone in fear of questions, and erase the message before the professor comes in and asks about it. I sit down at my area and promptly get ready for class to start ignoring the message that was left there, and to try and forget this morning and… **him**.

The professor walking signaling that class has begun, everyone takes there seat and I finally feel like I can relax. I take a look at the professor and although he has white hair he doesn't seem old, he is wearing a bright white suit that looks like there was a lot of bleach used to keep it that white, white shoes and a bright lime green button down shirt with a green bow tie. The class quiets down and I open my notebook ready to take notes, when Mr. Scratch speaks he seems to give off the aura that he is strict but his personality when he speaks gives off the aura that he wants us, his pupils, to enjoy learning, but without goofing off. "Class, to begin I prefer you call me, Dr. Scratch, not Mr. for the office seemed to mess up or ignored my request" M-Dr. Scratch says seeming unhappy about that.

Once he got that cleared he talks about what we will cover and what he expects out of us as learning and maturing young ladies and gentlemen. I zone out as he talks, and I keep thinking about the young man, who I now know his initials were DS, I mentally slap myself for zoning out. He was none of my concern anymore, and hopefully we will not run into each other. As time progresses I find myself zoning out thinking about him. I find myself lucky I haven't been caught; I jot down a couple notes to throw off suspicion. When about halfway through I cant get him off my mind, I gather my things as quietly as I can and bolt out of class saying that I wasn't feeling well. I need to find this guy so I can go back to focusing.

**Kankri: Go find the young man**

_**AN:**_

_**so that was chapter 3.. so like usual i guess, review please!**_

_**~spiritwarrior**_


End file.
